To Make One See
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Wanting their friends to be happy for all to see Draco and Ron convince Harry to be happy first you must make one see. Harry/Severus. Draco/Ron


_**I don't own Harry Potter sadly. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

 _ **Well it has been a while since I last posted. I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

 _ **Malexmale, rated 'M' for swear words.**_

 _ **Summary:** **Wanting their friends to be happy for all to see Draco and Ron convince Harry to be happy first you must make one see**_

* * *

Harry jumped when he felt a pinch on his arse, turning he glared at the woman winking at him. "Are you attached to your fingers?"

The woman frowned at him. "Of course I am, stupid question."

"Then keep them off my arse or I will hex them off!" Harry snapped before disapparating on the spot.

Ron looked up from the table in the kitchen in the flat he shared with Harry when he heard his best friend come back. Wincing when he could hear swearing. "Shopping not go well then?"

Harry appeared in the doorway. "Well obviously not if I am back only minutes after leaving."

"Well you need patience if you are to shop in the sales."

"It wasn't that, I didn't even get into the first shop when I had one woman groping me and another pinching my arse."

Ron snorted before clearing his throat at the look on Harry's face. "Sorry mate, you have to admit you would be laughing if it was me."

"But it isn't you is it. It will never be you because Draco shouted to everyone who would listen that he finally got you to see sense and now he has you he isn't letting you go."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, that's my ferret." he said as he stood up and put his bowl in the sink to wash. "Just ask Severus outright why he wants to keep your relationship a secret."

"Oh that's an idea!" Harry sarcastically answered. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"And his answer?"

"The same as it always is. 'Now is not the right time Harry, people are still raw from the war and would love to see me hanged, imagine what they would try and do if they found out I was with you, especially all the older women, oh how could he take advantage of that sweet young man who risked it all for us'. Honestly if people truly hated him he wouldn't be doing so well, he even put slug and jiggers out of business as they all want from Severus."

"Ask him straight Harry if he is ashamed of you. I mean in my opinion if he isn't ashamed of you then he shouldn't care what others think or what will happen as long as he has you, no doubt you feel the same?"

"Ron I could have no money and live in a tent and I would be happy as long as I had Severus."

"Why don't you just tell him how people are always grabbing and pinching you as they think you are single."

"Yeah, I will actually try that, see you later mate." Harry said before disapparating.

* * *

Harry walked into Severus' shop and started to look at the shelves that were half empty as Severus himself was just finishing up with a customer.

"Oh thank you so much Mr Snape, don't you go closing anytime soon will you, a lot of people will be lost without you, the only other potion shop is that one near knockturn alley and I had to go there before you opened, honestly the potions, it is like a first year at Hogwarts made them and they charged you as though the greatest potions master himself had done them, being cheap I had no choice."

Severus smirked and nodded his head. "You are most welcome and I appreciate your loyalty and kind words, I promise you I will not be going anywhere." he said before spotting Harry and inclining his head a little he disappeared into the back room only for Draco to come out and take over the shop.

The woman turned around and gasped. "Oh Harry Potter! Looking at love potions!"

"What? I'm not looking at-" Harry stopped when he realised he had indeed been looking at love potions while he was waiting for Severus to finish up with his customer.

"Oh you don't need those, I will have you-"

"What?" Draco cried. "You must be forty years older than him.

The woman glared at Draco. "If you let me finish!" she snapped before looking at Harry. "I will have you for a grandson in law I have three granddaughters single for you."

"No thank you."

"You haven't even seen them."

"I don't need to I am not interested."

"They are not ugly."

Harry sighed, his patience wearing thin once again. "Look madam your granddaughters could be the most beautiful women in the world and I still wouldn't be interested."

"Well why not?"

Draco walked around the counter. "Not meaning to sound vulgar madam but as you haven't been able to understand in a way Harry tried to politely tell you I will tell you bluntly. Breasts do nothing for the golden hero, he is an all cock man."

The woman looked at Harry who nodded. "I have grandsons also!"

Balling his hands into fists Harry disapparated making Severus jump as he apparated straight in front of the older man.

"Are you alright?"

"No! Severus I want to tell people about us, this about you wanting to keep it a secret is beyond crap! No one cares anymore, people want to see their golden boy happy and they will be fine when they see it is you that makes me happy."

"Harry there are other reasons, that is just the most important one."

"Yeah and that's crap, Severus I want everyone to know how happy you make me, I want to walk down the street with you, eat out with you, be seen with you!"

"As do I Harry."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"Never! If anything Harry it is best no one knows, anyone you could have and look who you settled for."

"That is my choice, I have not been able to make many growing up and when I finally get to make one about my life you want to question it?"

"Do not go twisting my words because you can not get your way."

"Severus I have people asking me out, people wanting to set me up with their daughters and sons, even grandchildren."

"Nice try Harry I won't fall for it."

"Fall for what? I am not making it up, look have it your way, I haven't got time, I need to get finished if I am to be off over the new year."

Severus walked around the workbench. "Harry." He said as he took Harry's hand. "You don't honestly believe I am ashamed of what we have do you?"

Harry looked into Severus' eyes and sighed. "No. I will see you later, Draco is stopping over tonight so I will be at yours is that alright?"

"Of course."

Harry smiled. "See you later." and kissing the older man, Harry left.

Draco hearing everything, stepped into the back room once he heard Harry go. "You are running out of time Severus, Harry won't take much more, he isn't even believing the excuse now."

"My Uncle won't see February Draco, once he has gone I will be the last left in the Prince line and can claim the manor and money. I have no choice Draco I am struggling, my Uncle finds out I am with someone who isn't Slyterin or pureblood then I will lose all that is rightfully mine when he goes. I don't want the manor I am happy where I am at my cottage but things in the manor that can be sold I will sell."

Draco sighed. "I know Severus, if need be I will continue to be your 'fiance' due to bond on Valentines day but you seriously need to think Severus, is losing Harry really worth it? If you just tell Harry-"

"Then he will help and give me some of his fortune I am not a charity case, when you are bonded then yes I understand as bonded couple share but not how we are at the moment."

"Harry wouldn't care if you had nothing Severus."

"But I would, I have always fought for what is mine and when got it fought harder to keep it."

"Exactly and you wouldn't have to fight to keep Harry if you told everyone like he wants and if you told him about the struggles he would fight with you and help you. You are no longer alone Severus, you have a partner who loves you and I am sure he would help you fight to keep your business, I mean you both fought to win a war I am sure fighting to keep your shop open will be no problem."

"My business my problem, I am not piling this on Harry."

"Its like talking to a brick wall." Draco sighed before heading back out front.

* * *

The next morning Harry stumbled through the floo and kicked the nearest thing which was a foot stool, causing it to tip over.

"Good morning?" Draco asked.

Harry looked up to see the blond stood in the kitchen doorway, wearing what looked like Ron's jogging bottoms and barefoot.

"You leaving Harry? Make sure you go through floo." Harry said in his best Severus voice. "Merlin forbid I leave walking through the fucking front door!" He dropped down into the nearest chair just as Ron walked in, kissing Draco's cheek before passing the Slytherin to go into the kitchen.

"Draco you know Severus, what has he said? Surely he has told you why we can not let anyone know of us being together."

Draco sighed and walked over and sat on the settee where he was joined moments later by Ron. "He has Harry, I believe it to be stupid but this is Severus, he is being how he has always had to be, his problems are his to deal with, someone helping him means they want something he finds hard to give back in return, its pride also Harry."

"Problems? If Severus has problems then so do I."

"I have told him this Harry but he won't hear any of it, this is pride and pig headedness. There is only one thing to do Harry, to sort this and to be happy you need to finish with him."

"What? No. I can't be without Severus!"

"Calm down Harry, you are not really finishing with him, you need to tell him you are and make it sound and feel as heartbroken as you can, his eyes need opening, he needs a lesson in you don't know what you have until it is gone, trust me Harry, it is three days before the new year yule ball, I am willing to bet all I have you will be all loved up together by the time his birthday comes in twelve days time."

"But-"

"Harry mate, you know Draco knows him better than you, trust him. He knows what he is doing."

"So to be happy I have to go through heartache?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Ron asked.

"But Severus trusts me with his, he has never given it to anyone and here I am about to break it."

"Harry you are not, Severus needs this. He needs to see and feel this to realise he has to be honest with you as that is all you have been with him."

"And if it doesn't work I will just say it was me polyjuiced into you as I didn't think it fair on you as it was making you unhappy." Ron said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you sure this will work? I am trusting you with this Draco."

"It will work Harry, Ron will go with you but wait outside for you. I will wait in the back room. Do it this morning Harry."

* * *

Harry took a deep breath looking up at Severus shop, walking in to tell Severus he would rather walk to his death again as that was something he had no problem doing, but this?

"I will be right here for you mate."

Harry smiled at the reassuring hand he felt on his back before walking slowly into the shop.

"Severus?"

Severus had just finished writing down what potions he was running low of on his shelves and turned to frown at Harry. "Are you alright?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Severus I am sorry but I can not do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This, secrecy, us, I am happy when I am with you but miserable the rest of the time, I couldn't live how I wanted to growing up and now I still can't as I can't walk down streets with you, been seen out with you."

"Harry-"

"No Severus, I can't do it any longer, it is hurting too much."

"Harry please, just wait until February, trust me."

"That's the thing Severus, I do trust you, with me life. But the hurt you have caused me not being able to show how happy I am that I have finally found who I believe is the one, I can't trust you with my heart as you are slowly breaking it and trusting you with my heart is most important. Severus you get your wish. No one will know about us because there is no longer an us. Goodbye Severus."

Harry hurried from the shop in tears and ran straight into Ron. "Fighting the war, killing Voldemort was nothing, that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do."

Draco stepped from the back room and put his hand on his godfathers shoulder. "Severus?"

Severus shoved Draco's hand off and flung his arm out, smashing all the vials on the counter top before taking his wand out and aiming it at the shelves.

Draco ran from the shop and bumped straight into Harry and Ron. "Go Harry!" Draco snapped before a loud crash came from the shop followed by an anguish roar, forcing Draco to throw up spells so anyone walking past will not know what is happening.

"Severus!"

Harry jumped forwards only to be pushed back by Draco. "No Harry!"

"Draco this is your fault! You told me to do this saying it was best, this isn't best, listen to him!"

"Harry he truly needs to believe he has just lost the only person he trusted with his heart due to his own foolishness, it is only until after the Yule ball. Trust me."

"But Severus-" Harry sniffed as he went to push past Draco but was stopped by Ron who wrapped his arms around Harry's chest. "Ron let go!"

Draco looked at Ron. "Take him home!"

Ron nodded. "Come on mate, Draco knows Severus better than us, trust him, he knows what he is doing." he said before disapparating, taking Harry with him.

Draco waited a few minutes before lifting the charms and hearing nothing, he slowly walked back into the shop, broken glass crunching under his feet, looking around he saw Severus crouched down in the corner, fingers full of cuts. "Finished?" he asked.

"For now." Severus whispered.

Draco crouched down in front of Severus and started to heal his cuts. "You stand need to smash everything up, you are struggling now."

"I don't care!" Severus snapped. "I've lost him."

"I said you would if you didn't do something about it, now he really is free, he might accept someones offer at the Yule ball, use one of the many that throw themselves at him to help him forget."

Severus shot to his feet making Draco stumble back, standing as he did so to try and regain his balance.

"What are you talking about?"

"One of those that throw themselves at Harry, surely he has told you about it."

"I thought he was making it up so I would say yes to telling everyone."

"No, people are chucking themselves at Harry, clinging on to him, groping him, pinching his arse."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus snapped.

"Because I was stupid enough to think that you believed Harry!" Draco snapped back before waving his wand and clearing up the mess of the shop.

"No one touches my Harry!"

"That's just it Severus, because you didn't listen to reason he is no longer your Harry. I just hope all that money you get when your uncle goes is worth it."

Severus sat down heavily on the stool. "I don't think I care anymore, all of that is worth nothing if I haven't got Harry."

"It's too late now,"

"No it isn't no one will touch him at the new year Yule ball."

"The only way you can do that is to let everyone know and you do that then you will get no money or the manor it will be passed over to the ministry for the minister of magic to do with it what he wishes."

Once everything was tidy once more Draco turned the sign in the shop door. "We will stay closed for today, spend the day brewing to stock up shelves. I will see you at dinner to make sure you eat something."

* * *

Draco entered Ron and Harry's flat just as Ron was closing Harry's bedroom door, a finger on his lips indicating Draco to be quiet. "How is he?"

"He is sleeping at the minute." Ron said as he waved his wand at the kettle.

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah, you ought to have seen him when we got back, talk about fighting, I had to knock him out! But I have his wand so he can't do anything if he wakes up." Ron looked closely at Draco and even though the blond knew his idea would work he still looked nervous despite how hard he tried to hide it, opening his arms, Ron smiled when Draco stepped into them.

"You are beginning to read me too well my weasel."

"Just as well as you can read me my ferret." Ron whispered as he placed a kiss on top of the blond head. "It will all work out Draco."

"It has to Ron, all that they both did for me in the war, helping them get their happily ever after is the least I can do."

"Being there for them also helps."

"I know but they deserve happiness."

"And you making sure they get it, you have made it very easy for me."

"For you?"

"To fall in love with you."

Draco moved back and looked Ron in the eyes. "You do?"

"Yes."

"Well its about time, I have wanted to tell you for four months but haven't out of fear you didn't feel the same."

Ron chuckled before placing his lips on Draco's in a sweet kiss, only pulling away when the sound of the kettle whistled.

* * *

The next morning Draco walked into the potions shop and looked around to see shelves had been filled, walking into the back room he saw Severus scrubbing his work bench. "Severus?"

Severus looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here. Severus you look awful have you been working on the potions all night?"

"No, I finished around midnight."

"Haven't you slept?"

"How can I sleep? I have lost- no, I couldn't sleep so I have been cleaning, but all done now, I need you in shop this morning, I need to see my Uncle."

"You don't want me to come?"

"No. I am going to tell my Uncle the truth, yes I will lose my inheritance but that is nothing, I have already lost the most important thing in my life."

"But that means the ministry will have all what is rightfully yours!"

"I don't care Draco! I don't care anymore, I will find a way to save my shop and hope I can get to talk to Harry, try and set things right, I won't be long."

As soon as Severus left, Draco locked up the shop and disapparated straight to the Ministry, after going to the office and being told where the person was he was looking for, Draco set off again and grinned when he saw Kingsley. "Minister?"

Kingsley turned and shushed the person next to him who was trying to lead him away and ignored them before walking over to Draco. "Draco, what brings you here?"

"I was just looking for Ron to surprise him at work, fancy bumping into you."

Kingsley raised a single brow. "Looking for Ron, who works on another level, who is also off until after new year?"

"Well seeing as I bumped into you, I wondered if I could have a quick word." he said and followed Kingsley with a smirk on his face as he was lead into a nearby empty office.

* * *

Severus walked up the stairs of the manor, looking around as he went, knowing this would be the last time he would be in there, walking down the hall he stopped when he saw the portrait of his mother.

"Severus.." she whispered.

Severus ignored her and walked through the doors to see his uncle laying in bed. "Uncle Louis."

"Severus, where is the man you are to marry?"

"Draco wasn't who I was to marry Uncle, I just told you that and he went along with it so I could get my inheritance when you died, but in doing that I have lost the one I truly love."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter."

"Potter?! The jumped up, dirty blooded boy who killed our lord!"

"Harry is everything to me and because I wanted my inheritance I have lost him."

"You have lost your inheritance as well, you will get none of the money or the manor once I am gone."

"From the looks of you that won't be long."

"I have a week at the most. I don't want to see you again, you do not come to my funeral, you are nothing to me, you are just like that father of yours, waste of space, leave me, you disgust me!"

"Feeling is mutual." Severus snapped and with a swirl of his robes Severus stormed from the room, slamming the doors behind him. He stopped when he saw his mother. "I am sorry mother."

Eileen Prince smiled at her son. "No need for apologies my son, you are doing what is right, you are following your heart, after the life you have lived so far you deserve to follow it and allow yourself to be happy with the one you deemed worthy of taking it to look after."

"Thank you mother." he whispered before leaving.

* * *

Draco looked up when the shop door opened. "Oh it's you Severus, you need to brew some more hangover potions."

"But I brewed enough to make fifty last night."

"I know, and they have gone, the new year yule ball everyone will be drinking and will want their potion for after, but it will be worth it, I doubled the price of it and people not wanting to suffer don't care and are paying for it, so there is some extra."

"Thank you Draco, I will definitely need it, I am apparently a waste of space and I disgust him."

"Yes well I wouldn't pay any attention to him, I have only met him twice and that was enough to know he is a miserable bastard."

"Thank you Draco, I will get brewing."

* * *

On the day of the Yule ball Harry jumped up when he heard the sound of apparation and hurried into the living room to see Ron welcoming Draco. "How is he Draco?"

Draco frowned. "Hasn't Ron been telling you?"

"He hasn't been believing anything I say, nor will he talk to me."

"You knocked me out and took my wand!"

"Within good reason!"

Draco put his hands up when he saw Harry open his mouth to answer back. "He is miserable Harry, he has thrown himself into his brewing, he is only eating because I told him he needs to keep his strength up as he will need it to fight and win you back."

"He hasn't he already has me!"

"I know that Harry but he doesn't, look you will see him tonight and do not go hurrying over to him. He is going to be watching you carefully, when I finally got him believing that people grab you he got mad saying how dare anyone touch what is his and no one will touch what is his at the ball."

Harry gave Ron and Draco the biggest smile they had ever seen.

"Okay Harry one of Severus' problems is money, he is struggling but he won't take any of your money."

Harry nodded. "I know he is a proud man, but how do I help him if he won't accept money from me."

"Does Severus only make potions or is he one who will travel and sell what he finds?" Ron asked.

Draco nodded. "If he finds a rare ingrediant he will use a bit of it and sell the rest for the money."

"Then that is what you can give him Harry." Ron grinned. "Got a basilisk snake skin down in the chamber of secrets, plus the scales and venom and whatever else Severus can use or sell on the one you killed."

"An actual basilisk?" Draco asked. "If Severus sells that he will have more money than what is in the Malfoy vault!"

Harry actually moved forwards and hugged Ron.

"Oh I am forgiven now?"

"And all forgotten, right I need to get to Hogwarts, wand please."

Ron walked over to the bookshelf and lifting down a heavy book and opening it to the centre pages Harry saw the pages had been cut into and his wand lay there. Grinning he picked it up. "Thank you, right I will see you later!"

Draco placed his arms around Ron and kissed his cheek. "You're brilliant you are."

"It's been known to happen." he grinned.

* * *

Severus stepped out of the shower and wrapping a towel around him he looked in the mirror and could see signs that he hadn't been sleeping, waving his wand he dried his hair and pulled it back so a small band kept it neat and tidy at the back of his neck.

He had told his uncle everything, he had lost his inheritance, he would have to fight to keep his shop but he would find a way, so long as he had Harry by his side, there was no need to keep anything a secret anymore. He just had to hope Harry would take him back once he knew he too now wanted to let everyone know about them both.

* * *

Harry was standing at the table after having just poured himself a drink and turned to see all the people dancing, the ballroom at the ministry was all decorated up ready to see in the new year at midnight, looking onto the dance floor he couldn't help but smile when a laughing Ron spun Draco who laughed along with him.

Draco had been brought out of his shell by Ron, he had changed so much since getting with Ron and for the better, he was more open, helped more, laughed and joined in. His smile soon left his face when he saw Severus slowly walk in.

Ron looked up and seeing Severus walk in he looked quickly at Harry, knowing his friend wouldn't care about sticking to the plan he pulled Draco close. "Severus is here and Harry looks ready to jump him, get ready for a spin."

When Draco nodded Ron spun Draco with all he had and let go and watched his lover spin and bump into Harry who managed to stop him from falling.

"Well caught Harry, come and dance with me, Ron got a bit over excited there."

Severus walked over to Ron an helped himself to a drink. "You can not keep spinning poor Draco all night to keep Harry away from me."

"I don't intend to keep him away from you, I just don't want Harry to hurt anymore than he already has been."

"And he won't be, this all ends now, Harry will be going home with me tonight."

"You seem very sure of yourself."

"I have no reason to believe otherwise."

"But Harry going home with you tonight people will have to know about you both and you don't want anyone knowing."

"I no longer care."

"They always say you never know what you have got until it's gone."

"They do but I know what I had and still let it go." Severus sighed before looking to see a bloke walk behind Harry and pinch his arse causing Harry to jump and stumble into Draco.

Harry turned and glared at the man who pinched his arse. "How dare you."

"Oh come on, its clear you came here alone, you don't have to leave alone though,"

"I don't have to leave here with you either."

"Playing hard to get I like that, I will be back." the man winked and turned to walk away, Harry and Draco watched him go and as he walked past Severus, Harry saw the Slytherin turn his foot outwards, tripping the man up who fell flat on his face.

Looking at Severus, Harry saw the older man look at him, tilting his head towards the balcony, nodding his head, Harry smiled at Draco before heading out onto the balcony.

* * *

Harry looked up at the night sky and took a deep breath when he heard the double doors open and close behind him. "It's a cold night." he whispered.

Severus walked slowly over to Harry and wrapped his arms around the youger man, his hands coming to rest on Harry's stomach. "Allow me to keep you warm."

"We will be seen if someone opens the doors."

"I don't care anymore Harry, my pig headedness as Draco calls it and my pride lost me what is the most important thing in my life."

Harry turned in Severus' arms and reached up to cup the older mans face. "Have you slept at all the last few days?"

"No, I have only eaten after being forced to by a persistent irritating little gnat!"

Harry laughed, "Draco means well."

"Yes, I blame Ron also, he has been too good for Draco."

"They are well suited."

"They are, but I have not asked you out here to discuss them, Harry I have been a fool, I have been having problems and have not told you about them as I believed that I and I alone could handle them and should not share them with you as they were mine to deal with alone."

"Severus we are together, my problems are your problems and your problems are mine."

"I know that now Harry, it just took losing you for me to see it."

"What has been troubling you Severus?"

"I have one relative left, my Uncle Louis, he was a big supporter of Voldemort, when he dies I stand to inherit the Prince fortune along with the manor, I don't care for the manor as I am happy in my cottage, but the money I need as I am struggling with the shop, I am having to sell potions at a lower price than they should be to get customers, now I have a steady run of customers another couple of months I can put prices up. If my uncle found out I was with you I would lose my inheritance so I asked Draco if he would meet my uncle and said we were engaged to be married in February, it wouldn't come to that as he wouldn't see February with his health. I lost you that day and no longer cared, my inheritance my shop was nothing, I had just lost what was most important in my life I didn't care."

"Severus..."

"I went to my uncle the next day and told him, he wasn't happy at all, by the look of him he won't see far into the new year, he was still well enough to show his distaste in my choice and to tell me I would get nothing."

"What will happen to the money and manor?"

"Go to the ministry to do with as they see fit."

"But that isn't fair!"

"It no longer matters, I kept us a secret Harry so my Uncle wouldn't find out and have it all taken off me but you finishing with me opened my eyes, I no longer cared, he could take it all it no longer mattered."

"Draco told me you had money worries but didn't tell me the full of it, I knew you wouldn't take money off me but I still wanted to help so..." Harry took out a small box from his pocket and resized it. "You have to accept this as it is your birthday present, a present to do with as you see fit."

Severus slowly opened the box and gasped. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes Severus, I made a little trip down to the chamber of secrets, I have only got you a small bit, there is a lot more left should you want to travel down there with me."

"Harry I can not sell this, I will not sell anything you gift to me, but I would like to travel down there with you and sell what I find."

Harry laughed and pulled Severus into a tight hug. "Tomorrow I promise, take whatever you want and as much as you want."

"For now I will settle for taking you back, if you will forgive and have me."

"Nothing to forgive Severus, of course I will take you back, I don't work well without you."

"Nor I without you my love." Severus whispered as he cupped Harry's face before leaning down to place his lips on the Gryffindor's.

They both pulled apart when they could hear whispering on the other side of the door.

"How do you think it is going?"

"I don't know, I can't see through the door Draco."

"Well I can't hear anything, they might have put silencing charms up, look there is a peep hole, get on your knees and have a look."

"Oh yeah, I will look a right wally on my knees trying to look through a peep hole, everyone will wonder what I am doing."

"Oh just do it Ron, everyone is dancing they won't see."

Severus placed his hands on the door handles and opened the doors wide causing Ron to fall forwards and end up on his hands and knees before scrambling to his feet.

"We weren't spying." Draco said. "Ron was."

"Wha-? Only because you told me to."

Harry laughed. "It doesn't matter, none of it matters. I have my Severus back."

"I have told Harry everything." Severus said, placing his arm around Harry who smiled and cuddled up close. "Dance with me Harry?"

Harry beamed, "yes Severus."

Ron put his arm around Draco. "See, your plan worked, just like I knew it would."

As Severus started to lead Harry around the dance floor Harry decided to tell Severus the truth. "Severus, you have been honest with me so it is only fair I am honest with you."

"Oh?"

"I didn't really break up with you."

Severus stopped dancing. "Wha-"

"Keep dancing," Harry whispered, sighing with relief when he felt Severus start to move again. "Draco told me that you had problems and that it was because of your pride and pig headedness that was what was stopping you from letting me tell everyone about us, and the only way to get you to see what is more important is for me to dump you and make it as genuine as possible."

"I see."

"Severus I'm sorry, I didn't want to do it, I heard you after I left the shop and it took all of Ron's strength to hold me back and then he knocked me out and took my wand. Please don't finish with me."

"Finish with you? Harry I don't know what you have done to me because we were only apart for a few days and I believed I had lost my most precious possession, my shop and inheritance was nothing."

Harry laughed. "I actually told Ron the other day that if I had no money and lived in a tent I would be happy as long as I had you."

"So all my misery and no sleep was Draco was it?"

Harry saw Severus eyeing up his godson. "Severus? He was just helping us."

Severus said nothing as he spun Harry and made their way closer to where Ron and Draco were dancing. "May I cut in?" he asked and let go of Harry, taking Draco before anyone could say anything.

"Severus? Is everything alright?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I have my Harry back, of course I wouldn't have lost him in the first place if it wasn't for you telling him to dump me."

Draco made to pull away but Severus held on tight. "It was your own fault, I told you to tell Harry everything or you would lose him."

"I did lose him!"

"Only for a couple of days!"

Severus stopped dancing. "So you don't feel sorry at all for what you did?"

"No!"

Severus surprised Draco by smirking. "Good, thank you Draco." he said before walking away and leaving the blond standing there alone until Ron hurried over.

"I saw you tense a little is everything alright?"

"Harry must have told him about my idea to break up with him, but he wasn't mad, I thought he would be."

* * *

Harry handed Severus a drink when he made his way over. "See, we have been dancing, disappeared together for a while and no one has bothered."

"Let us just hope that continues when midnight comes."

"Really?"

"Yes Harry, really."

Just then the band had stopped playing and Kingsley took to the stage. "Just over one minute to go everyone, all the singles grab the one you want to kiss and all those that are already with someone, kiss the one you love!" he shouted, getting a cheer as he raised his glass, spotting Severus, Kingsley walked off the stage and made his way over to his wife. "Severus is here, I will tell him after it has calmed down a little."

Harry looked up and saw at least a dozen people walk up to him, looking around he noticed they were people that hadn't even spoke to him at all at the ball but had gave him longing looks. "Yes?"

"You need someone to kiss at midnight, you can have one of us, or kiss each of us." a blonde haired woman in a long blue gown said, trying to give Harry a sultry look and failed.

Severus growled and pulled Harry close to him. "He already has someone to kiss and I am possessive of what is mine and I will fight for him." he glared.

Harry had a to laugh a little when he saw them all back away and sort out among themselves so they had a kiss at midnight.

As the countdown started Severus took Harry in his arms, grinning down at the younger man who was looking up at him, a big smile on his face, he felt eyes on them but he found he didn't care, as long as he had Harry looking at him that way.

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One. Happy New Year!" came a chorus of voices.

Using his arm around Harry's waist to pull the Gryffindor closer, Severus used his other hand to cup Harry's face and pulled him into a kiss that started out gentle at first.

Harry sighed into the kiss and running his hands up Severus' arms he placed them around the older mans neck, tilting his head he opened his mouth, welcoming the tongue that ran across the roof of his mouth, moaning as he let Severus take over the kiss.

Needing some air, Harry reluctantly pulled away smiling when Severus placed another small kiss on his lips. "Happy new year Severus."

"Happy new year Harry." Severus whispered, chuckling when Harry laughed and cuddled up close to him, burying his face in the older mans neck.

Severus looked up when he heard his name called and saw Kingsley walking over to him, looking around he saw others wishing each other happy new year, some of them even smiling as they passed to show they were happy and wasn't bothered about who Harry was with.

"Kingsley."

"I am sorry to bring such news to you Severus at such a time but it is your uncle."

Severus nodded. "He has passed."

"Yes, he had his lawyer come straight here and hand me over the papers."

"I knew he would, its okay Kingsley, do with the manor and money what you will."

"Oh no Severus, I don't want the money or manor. No I just wanted to inform you he has gone, he has left it to the ministry for me to decide what to do and that in the morning it will all be signed back over to you. The ministry has no need for it. Happy new year Severus, Harry."

Harry laughed when Kingsley walked away. "You have your manor and money Severus! I am guessing there is no need to go to the chamber of secrets."

"Oh there is every need, there are still extremely rare ingredients down there and I aim to collect. Ready to go home?"

"Home?"

"Yes, I figured how many nights a week you stop over it might as well be ours now."

Harry laughed. "Yes please! I just need to speak to someone first, wait here."

* * *

"Do you think Harry will stay with Severus tonight?" Ron asked, "that way we have the place to ourselves."

"Oh you will have the places to yourselves." Harry laughed. "Every night from now on." he hugged Ron and Draco. "Thank you both and happy new year. I am going home!"

* * *

Fireworks were going off outside, people were cheering and singing drunkenly as they stumbled home but none of that could be heard from the couple who had fallen asleep in each others arms after celebrating the new year by making love, the older man with long dark hair laying on his side, his back to the window, in his arms with his back to him, sleeping soundly while being spooned was his younger lover, his messy black hair that had gotten if possible even more messy with fingers that had ran through it earlier, on the bedside table lay a pair of round frame glasses next to an open velvet box, the content of the box a band of silver that now decorated one of the younger mans fingers that were entwined with his now, fiances fingers as they both slept.

* * *

 **The end.**

 _ **Happy new year to you all xxx**_

 _ **Review? X**_


End file.
